


Letter 3

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-The Empty Hearse, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 3 after TRF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 3

Dear Sherlock,

It’s been 6 months since the jump. Hard to believe it’s been that long already. I miss you so much. The lab is still boring without you. We now have an over abundance of thumbs and eye balls. I had an interesting autopsy the other day. The person had a bunch of tape worms. It was weird seeing them trying to leave his body. Caused a bit of fright as I wasn’t expecting that. Sorry no picture this time. Be safe.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
